The Endless Fairy Tale
by XxDarkXxcherry
Summary: Every fairy tale begins with a birth of a child...." I've just given you the beginning. But the rest is up to you.. Dip story, a little Style in there too.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tales Where do they end?  
Can that tainted sequence be a fairy tale?  
Even so, I still want to dream about happy endings.  
Fairy tales always have happy endings.

Stan Marsh walked down the streets of South Park, the same old stores with the same old things people would usually buy. He sighed in knowing this was nothing much he could do, he could spend time with his boyfriend Kyle, but sadly they weren't talking to each other because Kyle wanted to give birth to Stan s child which wasn't possible!! He sighed in frustration and continued to walk, it was now dark in South Park and he was the only there, he lifted his head and huffed some air around him. As he walked he noticed a store down an alley he was passing.

_'That's new'_ He thought curiously. He then out of curiosity walked to through the alley and looked around the store, it was just an ordinary store, and hats were hanging on their hangers. _'I wonder what they sell'_ He continued to ponder. He turned the knob and opened the door; the store was a boring little place. It was just ....there.

"Curiosity kills the cat" A voice said in the store, Stan looked for the source of the voice. There sitting reading a book was a man in a green stripped suit, and tall green stripped hat, his skin was pale, while his hair embellished the fashion as it was light green.

"You're the owner of the store?" Stan questioned. The man merely glanced at the teenager before him and then layed his eyes once more at his book. "What exactly do you sell here?" The man this time put his book down and leaned on his chair.

"Fairy Tales.." He replied, Stan stared at the man skeptically.

"Fairy tales? Tch, they're not real, why would you waste your time in things like that?" The man s stare became of a bore.

"Not real you say?" A smirk snaked around the green suited man; he then lifted his left hand and motioned for Stan to come closer. The teenager at first hesitated, but did as he was motioned to do. "Here's a little story that's beautiful, but morose. Pull up a chair and have a listen" Stan looked like he was about to here a story about World War 2, just like his grandfather.

'_Just great, now I'm stuck here until he finishes'_ He thought boredly, he pulled up a chair as he said and tried as much he could to listen.

"Every fairy tale begins with the birth of a child"

* * *

There once lived a couple in England who had not much money, but they lived happily. The woman was to be believed the most beautiful woman among the town. She had long, smooth, shinny hair. Her skin was as white as snow and smooth, and her lips were as red as cherry. The young woman's eyes were of sky blue; her figure was very nicely done as all the curves could always be shown in the clothes she wore. Now even though she was very beautiful she wasn't very wealthy, for you see both of her parents were only shoe and clothes markers. Though she wasn't rich she was very happy, then one day she met a man that was considered the strongest and bravest man around.

The man had short, beautiful brown hair that was always held in a pony tail. He too had skin as white as snow, his eyes were dark brown. The young man always worked around heavy duty things, so when the time came his body was brought very muscular and tall. All the clothes he wore always brought about his muscular tone. Though he might have been the strongest and bravest man around he wasn't at all wealthy. All the work he always slaved for never earned him enough money and since both of his parents died in his child birth he never knew what is was to fall in love or to love that is until he met the woman of his dreams.

It was considered love at first sight, and as they talked they noticed they had much in common. After days and days of watching and meeting each other they decided to marry one another. The young man proposed to his one and only love, while the woman said yes their biggest obstacle came upon the blessing of the young woman's parents. As they both headed towards her home he became a little nervous for he had never done this before in his life. When it came to the time the young woman's parents quickly responded "No" to the situation. They knew that their daughter could marry someone much richer and handsome. They quickly separated the couple warning the young man never to show his face around their daughter again. Both the young woman and man felt broken for they could not meet or see each other ever again. One day as the man worked an idea was brought up in his mind, once he finished working he quickly ran towards his lover's window.

"My Lady! My Lady!" He shouted, the young woman quickly opened her window to see her prince standing out on front. Though she was very concerned for her parents only left a few minutes ago to buy supplies that needed tending in the house.

"You should not be here my love! My parents will quickly return and if my father see s you, you are surely to die" The young man smirked, but smiled sweetly to his lady.

"My Lady if my day is to come, then let it be so, but I want to be married to you as soon as possible" The woman surprised by the man's words didn't know what to say.

"How? It is not possible! My parents will never allow it!"

"My love we will run away! Be married in secret and live of life or joy and happiness" The young woman smiled by her loves idea and nodded in delight.

"I shall, I shall! When do we exceed with your plan?"

"Tonight, when the moon rises in its highest I come back to your window and call for you" He explained, the woman agreeing nodded happily.

"Then I await for you my love" She said. The young man bowed and left her house hold. Later on that night, the young man grabbed his bag and carried many things he could fit in it so that they could eat along the journey. The town they were to escape to was three days away from here, so he needed to be prepared. Once the moon as at its highest he went towards the young woman's window.

"My love! My love! I came as promised!" He said as he made sure he did not use his loudest for her parents were still asleep. The window opened showing the princess he was waiting for. "Are you ready my love?"

"Yes, yes I am!" She replied, she then jumped down her window as the young man caught her. "Where is the path you are taking me?" She questioned as she met his eyes as he met hers.

"A town three days away from here" She nodded in response and then they both hurried towards the woods which showed them the road they needed. When the morning came the parents of the beautiful daughter were shocked to find her window open and a note left behind telling them that she was running away. They were incomplete shame and said not another word about it. Once the couple arrived to the town they quickly as the young man said were to be married and once they were they lived off to find a new place to live. They searched for days, but finally found the perfect house in which they could inhabit in. It wasn't exactly the most beautiful house around, but it was suitable in which they could live in. To continue they're living the man worked as always as the woman tried to get a little money here and there mending dresses and making hats. Though they had barely any money they were both happy, that is until the young man found out that his wife was pregnant.

"Husband we barely have enough money to feed ourselves, how are we going to take care of a child?" The young man's wife question in sadness. There plan was to be forever single life without children, but as karma would have it, his wife was to bare his seed. He had no idea what to do, or how to handle whatever fate brought next.

"My wife, we have no choice but to sell the child when it is brought to the world" The young woman could not believe what she heard from her husband's mouth.

"How could you say such a thing?!" She yelled in anger, even though they barely had enough to eat that didn't mean she wanted to sell her one and only baby!

"Listen to what you are saying! When the child is born we will have nothing for it to feed, it would practically die from starvation" The words were true, but too hurtful to listen to. The young woman cried over knowing that there was no other choice. "I know it hurts my dear, but it would hurt more if our child dies from our hands" The woman sniffled trying to calm herself down.

"Would we ever be able to see it again my love?" She questioned as she looked at her husband's eyes searching for an answer. The man in the other hand knew they would even see it again, but he didn't want his wife knowing that.

"But of course my dear, I will personally make sure you will get to carry it for when it's born" The woman delighted by the idea hugged her husband and he returned it as well.

"When do we say the word?" She asked as she continued to hug him. The young man caressed his wife's beautiful smooth long blond hair.

When you are eight months The young woman pushed away a little to stare at her husband s face.

"But I'm already 4 months" He smiled and kissed her.

"Then you are able to hold our child for another 4 months"

* * *

4 months later

The young man as he said spreaded the word over his wife's child and how he wanted to sell it. My people were mortified and others thought it was only a joke, but the poor man couldn't get someone to sell his child to. Both man and wife were doomed to have this baby brought in this world that they knew they could never take care of. Three days later, there arrived a demon in England who had a meeting with the queen. As he walked among the town he started to hear rumors from the villagers.

"He's doing what?" One would say.

"So he's selling his wife's child? Has he no heart?!" Another would say. Now the demon was not one to follow gossip or rumors, but he was curious over the said child. He then walked towards a random villager and asked.

"Where is the man that is selling his child?" The villager only took one glance towards the stranger and then glared at him.

"What do you care?!" He spat. The demon narrowed his eyes and then clutched the man's collar and growled.

"I Don't. And I advise you to hold your tongue; you are talking to the son of Satan" The man widen his eyes and quickly came towards an apology.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to, yes the man he lives down that road, it's the last house you'll see." And with that the demon let go of the pathetic man in front of him and walked towards the direction he pointed to. When arrived to the location, he noticed that it was a small house, a very small house.

"I could find better housing in a dump" The dark prince stated as he walked to the house. He knocked and waited until someone opened the door. A beautiful young woman stared at a dark stranger.

"M-may I help you?" She asked in a very polite way, to the demon he noticed that the woman before him was already on her last month of pregnancy.

"I was informed that a man lived here was selling his child" It wasn't a question it was a statement and he wanted an answer. The woman took another good look at the man.

"Yes, yes he is. Please come inside, we can talk business there" As the woman wavered the stranger to come inside the demon did as he was told. They walked until they made their way into what he believed was the dining room. "Husband, there is a man here taking the offer of the child" Her husband quickly stood the meet the man, but stood in shock when he found out who he was.

"The names Damien, I am the son of Satan" He stated.

"You are interested in buying our child? Why?" He questioned in having second thoughts of this whole ordeal.

"That is none of your concern" Damien replied with coldness in his voice. "How much are you selling?"

"A hundred thousand pounds of gold"

"That would be fine" The demon replied as he carried out the bag of gold from his pocket and layed it on the table. The young man coughed as he saw the bag open with the coins coming out of it.

"Would you like the child when it's born?" Damien rose an eyebrow in question.

"You mean you do not know it's gender yet?" They both looked at each other; the woman shook her head as did the husband. "If it is to be a girl then I will return for the money, but if it s a boy I will return on his 6th birthday to retrieve him. I will send a messenger to inform me in which the gender is for when it is born" And with that said the demon walked out of the house. When he was out of sight the couple quickly prayed to their lord that it would become a girl. 2 weeks later the child was born and to the parents disappointment it was a baby boy. The father noticed the messenger because it was a dark raven looking towards both of the couple and his son, he sighed knowing that his actions were the one of sin.

As the couple held the child they made sure they protected him from anything or anyone. Though the couple did not know what to name their child. As three days passed they still did not know what to name him, suddenly there was a knock on their door. The young man opened the door while the woman held her child, there on their door step was a very beautiful gift. It was a box that was embellished with a bright colored paper and a very pretty red bow around it.

"What is it?" The woman asked her husband. The man walked back to his wife.

"It's a box" They both looked at it.

"To who is it for?" She asked with much deep concern.

"To.... to Philip" He replied.

"Philip?" She questioned, her husband nodded sadly. "Who is Philip?" Just then a giggle from their baby was heard from the woman's arms.

"Well my son, your name is Philip" The man responded with a deep despondent voice. The woman's eyes developed tears in each corner as she brought her baby deeply towards her chest.

* * *

5 years later

Philip grew up to be a very beautiful boy; he had long blond hair, and oceanic baby blue eyes. His skin was as his mothers as his smile was as his fathers. He always wore a cap, and no matter what type of clothes he wore it would always seem like he was a girl, it must have been because of all of the curves he carried with him. The boy ran around the front yard of his house while his mother made dinner and his father was still at work. It was to be his 6th birthday by tomorrow and he was excited to be six, though his birthdays never seemed to go very well. Every time they seem to celebrate there would always be, the locking of the doors and windows while they celebrated very quietly, he would always wondered why, but never had the nerve to ask his parents so he just let it be.

Philip loved his parents they were always nice and very protective over him, he s never been so happy his whole life. As Philip was about to go back to his house he noticed the mail man coming towards him. The little blond smiled and ran up to him.

"Good morning" He greeted to the older man.

"Morning Philip, is your mother home?" He questioned as he got his bag and started to look through it. Philip nodded in response.

"Yes, yes she is, but at the moment she might be busy, may I help you in some way?" The mail man took the package from his bag and handed it to the little blond.

"Well this came in this morning and according to the box, it's for you" The little boy surprise by the gift took it and thanked the mail man. As the man was getting on his way, the little blond looked at the box; it was one of beauty, the prettiest box he had ever seen in his life. On the box had a little tag that read.

_'For Philip Happy Birthday' _though every corner he looked he did not find to who it was from. Now this puzzled the little boy, but he opened the gift with much gratitude. Once he opened it, it was a book colored green with golden designs all around.

"What a beautiful book!" Philip stated in excitement. On the front cover of the book read the letters 'Grimm's Fairy Tales' . "Fairy Tales? Does it mean the ones that mommy and daddy tell all the time before I go to bed?" The boy was so curious that he opened the book and looked inside. There so many words, but sadly the boy did not know how to read yet. Though he did get an idea. I know "I'll tell mommy to read to me!" And without another thought the blond boy ran towards his house. The young woman was baking a pie for her son's birthday that was to be held tomorrow, but she stopped once those words came flooding back in her mind.

_'If it's a boy I will return on his 6th birthday to retrieve him'_ they rang in her head, tears started to develop on her eyes then she heard the door open and she quickly cleared off her tears.

"Mommy, mommy!" Her son yelled towards her, she smiled a little and looked at him.

"What is it sweet heart?" She asked her little boy as she bent down to him. Philip held the book right in front of her with such delight.

"Can you read this to me mommy?!" He asked very excited, the young woman narrowed her eyes in puzzlement and fear.

"Son, where did you get this book?" She questioned as she took the book from her child's hands. The boy puzzled by the way his mother actions responded.

"I-it was a gift, f-from the mail" He replied, the woman looked at the book then at his son.

_'It's too early from him to give him a gift! No I can't let him take me son!'_ The woman thought in a very angry way. "Philip I'm taking this book from you" The little boy though didn't get it and thought it was very unfair.

"But mommy it was a gift for my-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because his mother yelled.

"No! I won't allow you! Now go to your room and wash up, your father is about to come home" This was the first time Philip had ever been yelled by his mother like that, his eyes sadden and did exactly what he was told. Once his father arrived Philip still didn't come out of his room, so he just waited until his mother told him it was okay.

"So did it arrive today?" The young man said very tired. The woman looked at her husband with much sadness in her eyes and showed him the book. "So it was a book this time?" He sighed.

"You know what tomorrow is.." She said bluntly, the man said nothing. "Is he going to pick him up in the morning? Or at night?" She questioned sadly, again he said nothing. "We're going to lose our baby boy" She stated this time crying. Once they were done talking the young woman called upon her son to eat dinner on the table. Philip was to say shocked, never once had he ever had a family dinner so quiet. He tried to talk more than once asking questions as 'how was your day' to 'the food is very delicious' he just then gave up, knowing that maybe his parents didn't feel like talking. At night, he went to his room and went to sleep.

* * *

Pip's birthday

When Philip awoke, he smiled in delight knowing that today was a very special day deciding to forget everything that happened yesterday with his parents. He stepped on the floor wincing as his feet touched the cold floor. He quickly ran to his bathroom and did his routinely things and dressed up in his best clothes today. He walked out from his room to his kitchen to try to find his mom like he always did, but he found no one. He looked all over his house but did not find his parents. The little blond boy was beginning to get very frighten over the fact that he could not find his parents. He walked in there room for one last check, but as before he found no one, but he did find something that he didn't notice before. It was a letter, it layed on the counter table near their bed. Philip quickly took the letter and read.

_'Philip, Happy birthday our special baby boy. What I'm about to tell is very important, but long ago, before you were born..Your father and I, sold you to the son of Satan' _When reading this Philip's eyes started to get very watery. He noticed that the book he received was on the table as well, but he read on. _'I'm very sorry we could not bare to witness our only son to be given to a demon. We just hope you have a better life'_ This time no tears were held back. He was alone alone on his birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2

A man stood beside the mountain side. His hat embellished with light green stripes while the rest was dark green. His long hair wavered along with the breeze that started among the mountains. His expression was to as not very happy, not happy at all.

"Hey, what's up? The story's going well right?" A voice asked as the man with a green suit turned. His light green eyes were dull, but not pleased.

"No, it seems to be derailing a bit" He responded to the source of the voice that questioned him in the first place.

"So what are we to do?" It questioned once more. The man turned back towards the mountains not really staring at anything, but pondering over his cretin situation.

"Let the seed wonder around this story shall continue until further notice"

* * *

Pip stood in his kitchen, not really knowing what to do. He read the letter not only once, but twice but he still didn't understand. So his mother and father sold him to a demon? The son of Satan to put it all together? How could they have done that? Once again tears fell from his blue oceanic eyes. This wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair!

* * *

Else where

Down in a black, cold castle lived a demon named Malice. The sculptures in which inhabited were in the shapes of people and creatures alike screaming for their pathetic lives surrounding the castle as decoration. Many stairs a lined from within the castle making it look like dozens of mazes in which one can get lost in. Malice was a cold heart ed demon that lived within the areas of hell; he was banned within the near limits of Satan s castle, for Malice collected and enjoyed another way of torture for humans. Sure Satan did his share of deeds in torture, but never as cruel as Malice. Malice loved to enslave them as sex toys. Men, women, AND children, he cared not for age, as long as he had his pleasure all was well in his kingdom.

The demon himself was considered a lot more handsome than Satan, which was one way he always obtained his prey. His hair was long, smooth, and colored the darkest of black, his skin was pale as a ghost while his nails were long and sharp. Along with his nails his teeth too were sharp, while his eyes were bloodily red. Yes he was one for perfection. Though as time pasted his toys weren't pleasuring him, he enjoyed hearing the screams from his victims as he violated them. He enjoyed over powering them while they squirmed underneath him, and for once he wished to rob the innocence of a human to break their spirit entirely. Then he would know that they are marked as his, oh how he wished for an innocent not man nor woman but child.

Many would question well haven t you done that already? The dark demon would have your head for that. For can you not see?! It is hell! No man or woman was ever a virgin once they arrived or caught by his minions. It was no fun! Besides when do children ever reside in the lines of hell? As Malice was about to lose all hope, he heard a rumor among the other demons. Satan s son Damien bought a young boy from two total strangers, now would that catch someone as odd? What for heavens what?! Would the son of Satan do with a human? A boy to be as of matter of fact?

"A waste of a good human" The dark lord snorted in annoyance. He never did come to understand Satan nor his son; they were both a tad inane when it ever came to torture. Though this didn't stop Malice from plotting up with a good idea, and whenever Malice wanted the dark lord always got. "My minion awaken from slumber" He stated in a dark husky voice. His minion knelt down in one knee before him.

"You have summoned me My Lord?" The henchmen looked upward upon his lord and sensed that all was not well.

"There is a human his name is rumored to be Philip" The demon nodded in understanding. "Retrieve him; he will become my new pet"

"My Lord, what shall I do with Damien?" Malice snorted when he heard his name mentioned.

"Have Kathy distract him"

"If she is to be killed My Lord?" Malice was sick of his henchman's bothersome questions already.

"If she is to be killed then she is killed. I care not about her, I want that child!" And like it was so the demon disappeared ready to grant his master's wishes.

* * *

With Damien

"Son it is not wise of you to retrieve this human" Satan said as his son was about to be ready to teleport himself to the up surface.

"Dad we've been over this a thousand times!" The dark prince replied, and to be true they have been over this. Ever since Damien arrived telling his father the news about the purchase it wasn't exactly a walk in the park soon afterward.

"Why exactly are you so interested? You bought the child right before he was born! Are you sure he isn't a girl?" The demon prince rolled his eyes over his father's comment.

"Dad the raven told me it was a he and the last time I checked the raven isn't allowed to lie to me due to the fact that he knows that if he ever did I would roast that fuckin bird" Damien was to say a bit puzzled, his dad didn't naturally care about most of his actions unless..." You know something don t you?" Damien growled, he just loathed when his father kept something from him. Satan kept quiet, yes he did know but that was the whole reason he wanted to prevent it.

"Son I don't know why you're so interested" The prince huffed.

"And I don t know why **you're** so _interested_" This was going nowhere and he knew it, so right before he was about to stand there and listen to another lecture from his father that he didn't need, he needed to go up to earth and pick Philip up. To say the least Damien was actually excited to pick up his little human, yes he liked to sound of that his. Though he did wonder himself what made him so attracted to an unborn was that even possible?" I'm leaving, and that is that" The prince said opening a portal, he lifted his left hand in mid air and flames appeared before him. Satan knew that his son was making a mistake.

"Damien" Satan's stare was serious. The boy looked at his father once before he laid his eyes once more towards the portal. "If you are going then I guess in means I can't stop you, it's impeccable, but the most impeccable actions are the ones that hurt the worst. Remember that you can go" Damien sensed that it was as if his father was giving him his blessings for a wedding, but said nothing nor did he nod he just continued on his way to the mortal world to retrieve his little Philip.

* * *

Back with Philip

Little Philip continued to sit in his kitchen, doing really nothing. Still affected over the letter his mother left him.

_'They sold me'_ He thought despondently, his sad glistened eyes moved toward around his kitchen, looking at the sink where his mother washed, table where they ate, and just around that was full of memories. Was this just to happen? He looked at the big green book.

_'Happy Birthday' _It read, though Philip didn't know this person he felt like he could actually trust him, something inside he just couldn't explain. _'Could this really be for the best?_' He narrowed his eyes, he knew whether he wanted to or not he had to face the facts that he was going to live with this demon.

_'Demon..'_ The poor little British boy thought,_' would life really be easy afterward?' _He sighed in sadness. Just then there was knock on the little boy's front door. Philip sat there startled and scared he just didn't know what to do. Should he open the door? Or should he just stay quiet as a mouse and not say a thing? The British boy took the latter; he stood up and opened the door.

* * *

Back with Damien

The demon boy walked upon the grounds of the soiled earth. This was his little Philip's homeland. He looked around and noticed how peaceful it all was, why did he choose Philip for the little boy's permanent name? He wondered himself that question most of the time. Why Philip? Maybe perhaps it actually fit the little British blond? Damien shook his head in getting rid of those unnecessary thoughts, he squandered that question for too long and it was time for him to just forget and forget. As he walked towards the direction on the little boy's house he started to sense another presence. The demon narrowed his eyes in not liking this sense of power because he knew who exactly this specific person was.

"Kathy what the fuck are you doing here?" He glaring at the said she demon who was now standing in front of him. Damien has always loathed Kathy, little sex slaving bitch to Malice he just couldn't understand what was all important about him.

"Just here and there Damien. It has been quite a while since we've seen each other" She said as she walked her way towards him. The demon prince in the other hand didn't like the idea of her moving toward him.

"Don't you dare walk towards me filth" He spat. Kathy made a fake hurt expression on her face.

"Oh how can you say that?" She said in a pouty way. Damien in the other hand snorted in disgust by her action.

"Because I can. Now get the fuck out of my way!" He stated coldly towards her. Kathy though did not make a move to stand aside and this only angered the demon even more. "Move or you die bitch" This made the female demon smirk.

"As if-" Before Kathy could finish she was pinned towards a tree. The female demon held onto Damien's hand that was clutching her throat. Little by little the air she was breathing was beginning to feel very thin and her mind started to get very dizzy along with her vision. Though throughout all of this she managed to come with a laugh. Damien was to say the least creeped out, he knew this girl was weird, in fact he knew every living fucken girl was weird, but this was passing the line.

"I don't know what you're laughing about and I don't think I want to know" He said clutching her throat a lot tighter. The dark prince knew he was wasting his time with this filthy rat so he let her go and Kathy dropped down to the ground.

"Owe.." She stated aloud as she rubbed her ass from the hit. She saw Damien leave but made no move in going after him because she knew that her mission was done. All she had to do was distract the little fucker for some time so that Loki could get the little sex toy for Malice. This have been better all worth it And with a flick of her wrist she vanished. Damien finally made it to his distention, there stood before him the crappy little dump the stupid family called a house.

_'I'll make sure Philip has a waay better house hold than this'_ The dark prince smirked as he made his way towards the down. Though as he did he felt something out of place, something that just wasn't right. '_Shit!'_ He thought bitterly, he quickly stood inside and looked around. And as he thought, the whole place was empty. He looked every little inch of the house but there was no sign of the little blonde. _'Fuck! Did they lie to me?!'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

With Philip

The little blonde followed the demon that walked in front of him. They were walking in a very dark road, though because of a candelabra the said demon held it was a little easier to see through the dark. As the walk continued Philip wondered if the demon that walked him was the demon that his parents sold him he knew that he might not be a very good idea, but his curiosity was to say killing him.

'_What is going to happen to me?'_ The little blond thought sadly.

* * *

_Hey everyone!_ I know I know it's been a _**very**_ long time!! I know some people might hate the fact that I take too long, but I have my reasons, I know I know people might say "Reasons are only excuses" But I had alot of school work to work on, espically in my latin american studies class *sigh* But at the moment I don't have homework!! XD

R&R please!! Or else Pip won't have a third chapter!!!


End file.
